Hearts Intertwined
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: A bunch of Kane Chronicle and Percy Jackson songfic oneshots... Sanubis, percabeth Thalico, and other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Song lines…**

**Bold is Annabeth!**

UNDERLINE IS PERCY!

"Percy! You're SO annoying! Go away! We're over!" Annabeth seemed serious. She slammed the door in Percy's face.

He sighed.

**In the heat of the fight **

**I walked away**

"Annabeth, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Percy shouted despratly after her, failing to make her turn around.

**Ignoring words that you were saying tryin to make me stay**

"Forget it Percy! We're over!"

**I said this time I've had enough**

Percy sighs, and turns on his cellphone. Against the rules, but she would have to awnser to a message eventully.

**And you've called a hundred times**

**But I'm not picking up**

**Cause I'm so mad that I might tell you it's over**

**But if you look a little closer**

**I said leave**

**But all I really want is you**

**To stand outside my window **

**Throwin' pebbles screamin'**

"**I'm in love with you"**

**Wait there in the pourin' rain**

**Coming back for more**

**Don't you leave **

**Cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door**

Percy is shouting, knocking on the door, but Annabeth is ignoring him. The rest of her cabin are inside the dining pavilion eating. Percy and her had snuck away, to have a picnic. How horribly wrong that had went.

**Me and my stupid pride**

**Are sitting here alone**

**Going through the photographs**

**Staring at the phone**

**I keep goin back over**

**Things we both said**

**And I remember the slamming door**

**And all the things that I misread**

**So babe if you know everything**

**Tell me,**

**Why couldn't you see**

**That when I left I wanted you to**

**Chase After me**

**I said leave**

**But all I really want is you**

**To stand outside my window **

**Throwin' pebbles screamin'**

"**I'm in love with you"**

**Wait there in the pourin' rain**

**Coming back for more**

**Don't you leave **

**Cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door**

A smack hit the window behind her. _Percy,_ she thinks disgusted, _boys,=stupid. _She opens the window. "I hate you, you…" She hesitates because she doesn't. "You stupid seaweed covered fish!"

**And I'll scream out my window**

"**I can't even look at you."**

"**And I don't need you."**

**But I do**

**And I'll say "There's nothing you can say."**

"**To make this right again."**

"**I mean it. I mean it!"**

**But what I mean is…**

**I said leave**

**But Baby all I want is you**

**To stand outside my window **

**Throwin' pebbles screamin'**

"**I'm in love with you"**

**Wait there in the pourin' rain**

**Coming back for more**

**Don't you leave **

**Cause I know all I need is on the other side of the door**

_I love him…_ She can't stop the intruding thoughts. _The way the water gleams off his black hair, his green eyes that match the sea, and the way that sometimes, so I don't get mad, he tells little lies, And all those memories that we have together…_

**With your face and your beautiful eyes**

**And the conversation with the little white lies**

**And the faded picture of a beautiful night**

**You carried me from your car up the stairs**

**And I broke down crying,**

"**Was she worth this mess?"**

**After everything and that little black dress**

**After everything I must confess…**

Annabeth stumbles out the door into Percy's arms.

"Was I worth all this, was I worth this mess?" She asks.

Percy just nods and holds her tighter.

**I need you…**


	2. Kissin' You

**Bold=Sadie**

Underline=Anubis

**Bold and underline=Both**

**Sparks fly. It's like electricity**

**I might die when I forget how to breathe**

Sadie and Anubis are standing in the doorway of Sadie's bedroom. Her mind is buzzing. He had taken her out, and they'd had dinner, but she still wasn't quite sure yet. Was he right for her?

Anubis pulls her close, and leans in to kiss her. She almost pulls away, and then leans in, and kisses back.

**You get closer **

**And there's no where in this world I'd rather be**

And Sadie doesn't really care if they get caught. It'd be worth it.

**Time stops **

**Like everything around me is frozen**

And nothing matters but these Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen

And Anubis loves her. Her blonde, Carmel hair. Her blue eyes and her light colored skin.

**'Cause when I'm kissing you ****My senses come alive ****Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find ****Falls right into place ****You're all that it takes ****My doubts fade away ****When I'm kissing you**

Sadie's lips touch his, and suddenly, almost as if lightning hit her, she realizes she loves him.

**When I'm kissing you ****It all starts making sense ****And all the questions I've been asking in my head ****Like are you the one ****Should I really trust ****Crystal clear it becomes ****When I'm kissing you**

And Anubis wasn't sure how he liked her, but when their lips touched, he realized he loves her.

Past loves They never got very far Wall's up, made sure I guarded my heart And I promise I wouldn't do this till I knew it was right for me

They pull apart, and Sadie puts her arms around his neck, wanting to hold on to the moment just a little longer.

**But no one (no one) ****No guy that I met before ****Could make me (make me) ****Feel so right and secure ****And have you noticed I lose my focus ****And the world around me disappears**

**'Cause when I'm kissing you ****My senses come alive ****Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find ****Falls right into place ****You're all that it takes ****My doubts fade away ****When I'm kissing you ****When I'm kissing you ****It all starts making sense ****And all the questions I've been asking in my head ****Like are you the one ****Should I really trust ****Crystal clear it becomes ****When I'm kissing you**

Anubis tries to memorize her blue eyes, as they stare into his.

And Sadie tries to memorize his chocolate brown ones while they stare into hers.

**I've never felt nothin like this ****you're making me open up ****No point in even trying to fight this ****it kinda feels like its love ****Cause when I'm kissing you ****My senses come alive ****Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find ****Falls right into place ****You're all that it takes ****My doubts fade away ****When I'm kissing you ****When I'm kissing you ****It all starts making sense ****And all the questions I've been asking in my head ****Like are you the one ****Should I really trust ****Crystal clear it becomes ****When I'm kissing you**

And one more time, they lean in, touch lips, and both of them are completely sure they are meant to be.

**A/N The song is Kissin You By Miranda Cosgrove. And obviously the characters are Sadie and Anubis.**

**Go Sanubis!**


	3. Stronger

**Bold is Nico**

Underline is Bianca

Bianca watched Nico slightly disapprovingly, and slightly fondly. Sometimes she wondered how this boy now, could have been her little brother back then.

Nico turned around and glanced back at Percy and Annabeth, hand in hand, laughing as they headed back to the dining pavilion. Nico sighed and turned around. _Time to face it one more time. _He thought, as he stepped into the shadows.

**You feel out of breath **

**Used up and broken down**

**Just like a shattered glass**

**In pieces on the ground**

Nico emerges in a junk yard, and as he stares at the empty desolate desert surrounding it, he just about breaks.

**Some days you wanna scream**

**But you can't make a sound**

But you're not alone

The anniversary of Bianca's death. The most miserable day of all for him.

Here comes another day

**Here comes another fight**

**You'd rather give it up**

**Than give it one more try**

Nico, holding in tears, pulls out several blood red roses. Their soft velvety texture rubs against his cheek, and carefully, so not one petal falls, he sets the roses down.

'**Cause no one understands the way you feel inside**

But you're not alone

And Nico breaks down, and lets several tears slip.

**Some days you wanna scream**

**But you can't make a sound**

But you're not alone

**Right now it feels like the end of the world**

All your battles are lost

**You've been cheated, mistreated**

Bianca watches him, she didn't like leaving him, but what else could she do?

**Just when you think you can't hold on any longer**

Hold on a little bit longer

Trust me, You'll see

**You'll be so much stronger**

Nico resist the urge to leave. He has to stay just a little bit longer, that way he can tell himself that it's getting easier, that he's getting stronger.

Bianca looks at her little brother lovingly.

It's only temporary

**But it feels like you're stuck**

_Why does this happen to me? _Courses it's way through Nico's thoughts.

**Like no wishing well**

**Could ever change your luck**

**They say when one door closes**

**Another opens up**

**You walk right through**

Yeah you know what to do

_Just a little longer, then the day will be over. _That's what Nico thinks. But He knows that it'll never completely leave. Her death will always be there.

**Right now it feels like the end of the world**

All your battles are lost

**You've been cheated, mistreated**

**Just when you think you can't hold on any longer**

Hold on a little bit longer

Trust me, You'll see

**You'll be so much stronger**

You might have to bend, but you're not gonna break

Nico stands, and wipes the tears from his face. _I did it. I stayed a little bit longer._

Wipe the tears from your eyes,

And the fear from your face

**Deep down inside ya got what it takes**

**Right now it feels like the end of the world**

All your battles are lost

**You've been cheated, mistreated**

**Just when you think you can't hold on any longer**

Hold on a little bit longer

Trust me, You'll see

**You'll be so much stronger**

You'll be so much stronger

Nico turns around and manages a smile.

"I did it." He whispers. "I love you Bianca."

**A/N I know, I know, not a love story, but I love Jeanette Mcurdy, and this song just reminded me of Bianca encouraging Nico to keep going, to keep trying to be stronger. I don't own Stronger, or Nico, Bianca, Annabeth, or Percy. But I own the plot…and my idea.**


	4. Ours

Annabeth sighed. This was NOT what she though her job would be like.

She thought she'd be an awesome architect, not work in a stuffy old building all day. Not to mention the fact that her fiancé, Percy, had to go on a quest that she couldn't come along for. So yeah, for a Monday morning? This was an awful one.

_Elevator buttons in morning air_

Annabeth sighs and stops at the elevator door. She presses the button and waits for it to come down. Tapping her foot impatiently she considers taking the stairs. Simpler, and that would mean she didn't have to cram into an elevator with a bunch of strangers who are staring into space.

_Strangers silence makes me wanna take the stairs_

She steps in the elevator, and sighs again, looking down at the beautiful ring that encircled her finger. She wished Percy were here. He could make anything funny, no matter what it was.

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now, my time is theirs_

She thought about her mother when the news was announced. Athena had looked like someone had just announced Annabeth's IQ was 50. So disappointed.

_Seems like there always someone who disaproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you. _

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jurys out, but my choice is you._

She knew what Percy would say if she mentioned it. He would tell her not to let it bother her. But she wanted so badly to impress her mother that it was hard to forget the disappointed look on her mothers face.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the waters rough,_

_But this love is ours_

The demigod heads to her desk, and much to her horror, finds a half eaten rotten apple, sitting on her desk. She picks it up with a disgusted look.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves._

Wrinkling her nose, she walks up to the garbage can across the room. Throwing away the apple, she finds herself confronted face to face with another demigod who worked here.

Lyssa had liked Percy. When Percy proposed to Annabeth, Lyssa's world had shattered, and she now tried to make life miserable for Annabeth.

"So you were just going to throw it away there, and let it stink up the whole office?"

"Of you want it to go somewhere different," Says Annabeth, "You dig through the trash."

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me._

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip-gloss smiles_

_But I don't care; cause right now your mine._

_And you'll say don't t\you worry your pretty little mind,_

_People throw rocks at things that shine,_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high, the waters rough,_

_But this love is ours._

Annabeth glares at her watch one final time. Relieved and excited she finds its time to meet Percy.

_And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong _

_And your hands are tough but they are where_

_Mine belong in_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith, with this song for you._

She grins as she recalls the little details of him.

_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoo will be ignored_

_Cause my heart is yours_

_And I'll say,_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind _

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

_The stakes are high, the waters rough, _

_But this love is ours_

Arriving at camp half blood she throws her arms around Percy's neck and whispers in his ear, "I missed you Seaweed Brain."


	5. If This Was A Movie

Thalia: _ITALIC_

Nico: **BOLD**

Thalia and Nico: _**BOLD AND ITALIC**_

Thalia's eyes flickered to the clock. Midnight. She knew she had to get some sleep, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

_Last Night heard my own heart beatin' _

_Sounded like footsteps on stairs._

Nico's eyes flickered to the clock, for what he vowed was the last time. Midnight. Midnight, and he still couldn't go to sleep.

**6 Months gone and I'm still reaching' even though I know you're not there.**

Nico wished that he could hold her again.

Thalia wished that she could feel his lips again.

_I've been playing back a thousand memories baby._

**Thinkin' bout everything we been through.**

_Maybe I've been goin' back to much lately,_

**When time stood still and I had you.**

Thalia, tired and feeling part delirious climbed out of bed. To go where? She didn't know.

_Come back, Come Back, Come Back to me like_

_You would, you would, if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out._

Nico throws back his covers, and heads to the small bathroom in his cabin. Splashing his face with water, he wondered if she even missed him.

**Come Back, Come Back, Come Back to me like,**

**You could You could if you just said your sorry, **

**I know that we could work this out somehow. **

_**But if this was a movie, You'd be here by now.**_

Thalia glances out of her window, seeing the fading campfire. Annabeth and Percy were sitting there, laughing, hands interlocked with one another. Thalia pulled away quickly, the image just bringing back memories.

And Nico happened to glance at the sky and see that star that they had once wished on. His wish? That they would be together forever. And just as quickly as Thalia had pulled away from her window, Nico did the same.

_**I know people change and these things happen,**_

_But I remember how it was back then._

_Wrapped up in your arms and our friends were laughin'._

_How did nothing like this ever happen to them?_

_**Now I'm pacin down the hall**_

_**Chasin down your street,**_

_Flash Back to the night that you said to me,_

"_Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you."_

**That's before I knew how much I had to lose.**

"Stupid, Stupid girl!" Screamed Thalia, hating herself. "Why?" She whispered just a little quieter. "Why?"

Across camp, in a dark black cabin, Nico almost echoed her words. "Stupid, Stupid Boy! Why?" He shouted to no one. "What did I do wrong?"

_Come back, Come Back, Come Back to me like_

_You would, you would, if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out._

**Come Back, Come Back, Come Back to me like,**

**You could You could if you just said your sorry, **

**I know that we could work this out somehow. **

_**But if this was a movie, You'd be here by now.**_

He wondered if she missed him, and if she did, why she wasn't there?

She wondered if he missed her, and if he did, why wasn't he there?

**If You're out there,**

**If you're somewhere,**

**If you're movin' on,**

_I've been waiting for you ever since you've been gone._

_**And I just wanna see you back at my front door**_

_**And I'd say,**_

_Come back, Come Back, Come Back to me like_

_You would, you would, Before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, Before I locked you out,_

_But I take it all back now!_

_Come back, Come Back, Come Back to me like_

_You would, you would, if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out._

**Come Back, Come Back, Come Back to me like,**

**You could You could if you just said your sorry, **

**I know that we could work this out somehow. **

_**But if this was a movie, You'd be here by now.**_

_**You'd be here by now.**_

_**Not the kinda ending you wanna see now.**_

_**Baby not a happy ending.**_

_**I thought you'd be here by now.**_

_**I thought you'd be here by now**_

A/N. Kay, I know, not fluffy, or even remotely happy. But Nico and Thalia just seems like one of those on again off again type couples, so relax. I am getting a Jalt one put up, it's just taking a while, so relax. THANK YOU TAYLOR SWIFT AND RICK RIORDAN!

(I own nothing) 

(Yeah, that's my disclamer.)

(You got a problem with that?)

(Yeah, I didn't think so.)


	6. Dark Blue Tennessee

It takes all Nico's will to pick up the phone and dial her number. Her Number, the one he has learned by heart.

When Thalia sees his name on the caller ID, she almost just lets it ring. But then, forcing herself, she picks it up, and says, "Hello?"

"Hey Thalia."

"Hey Nico, didn't expect to hear from you."

It's just small talk, idle chat, as neither of them knows quite what to say.

"Hey Nico, where are you these days?"

It catches Nico by surprise and **he says,**

**"I got me a nice new apartmentIn a city, wouldn't you have hated that?I'm getting by with a broken heart you left me with."He hangs up the phone and she whispers back,**

_Missing you like this is such sweet sorrowWon't you come back to me?I'll be here, today and here tomorrowIn dark blue Tennessee_

Nico hangs up the phone, and buries his head in his hands, using all his will power not to cry.

**He was lying when he said he moved to L.'s just hiding out on the other side of townWith his head in his hands and she's just 7 miles awayHe's staring out the window and puts her picture down saying,**

**Missing you like this is such sweet sorrowWon't you come back to me?I'll be here, today and here tomorrowIn dark blue Tennessee**

Thalia drops the phone, tired and sad now as well. "Oh Nico. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

_She almost called him on the night that he wroteThese simple words on his goodbye note_

Nico tries to remind himself of why he broke up with her. Their relationship. He missed her then more then he did now.

_**Missing you like this is such sweet sorrowWon't you come back to me?I'll be here, today and here tomorrowIn dark blue TennesseeIn dark blue Tennessee**_

A/N. I know, I know, two Thalico's in a row? Well sorry. I own nothing, again…


	7. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ IT!**

This is an absolute **OUTRAGE**! Fanfiction is **DELETING** stories that contain mature content, violence, stores based on songs! All the stories we love: **GONE**! Which means your stories too!

The motto of this website is "Unleash your imagination"! How can we do that if Fanfiction won't let us write the stories we want or deletes our most succesful stories?

There's a petition going around to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (remove spaces)

Please sign the petition if you don't want your stories to be removed.

But there is more! **Blackout Day is on June 23rd**, like what happened with Wikipedia, so **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION**! Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update stories. If enough people participate, then the site will notice and realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can across the site! And let us know if you're going to join.

**PLEASE** spread this to other archives! Do we want our stories to be deleted? NO! Do we want our favorite stories by our favorite authors to be deleted? NO!

Spread the word! Join the fight! **Keep Fanfiction ALIVE**!

**Remember. June 23rd. Do NOT go on Fanfiction at all**!

Hello, I'm posting this on my other popular stories, because I agree. This is completely unfair. I'll take this down soon. I'm sorry if you thought it was a new chapter.


	8. All You Wanted Drabble

**Bold: Nico**

_Italics: Thalia_

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to be like you,<strong>

When your a ten year old kid that just found out that his dad or mom was a freakin' Greek god, you kinda tend to look towards those who have known this for a lot longer than you.

The two that Nico looked towards? Thalia and Percy.

Thalia and Percy could do no wrong in his opinion, they were wonderful. The two most powerful demigods ever. Percy was all easygoing and funny, Thalia was a punk/rebel that was all whatever. The two coolest kids ever. And he wanted to be just like them.

**I wanted everything.**

He had wanted his sister, Camp Half-Blood, the coolest god or godess parent ever, and friends. He had wanted to be accepted, to have his own cabin, not to be an outcast. He slowly saw his dream fall apart. His sister joined the hunters and then died. He found out his parent was Hades, and there went his dream of ever being accepted at Camp Half-Blood and the coolest parent ever. And friends had never been an option with Nico. He was always a little bit...strange.

**So I tried, to be like you.**

He had tried to be like Percy and Thalia in recent days, tried accepting the help of his fellow demigods and have friends. He had tried...and gotten more than he had ever bargined for.

**And I got swept away...**

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know that, it was so cold out and...<em>

Maybe she had never fully understood Nico. It was like he had multiple personalities, one second a laughing witty person, another a dark goth like kid. He was everything and anything all at one time, which annoyed him.

Zues! Why did he have to be so complicated?

And then she figured out that he was hiding beneath a mask. A mask of emotions that hid his past and how he really felt. And how cold his life really was.

_You needed some one to show you the way._

Maybe he just needed a friend. Maybe she could be that friend. Maybe she could warm up that cold heart of his. Maybe she could be something more than an annoying person in his life. Maybe she could...try to...understand him.

_So I took your hand and we figured out that when the tide comes I'll take you away._

And she got so so much more than she bargained for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just a simple quick drabble with Nico and Thalia on request. Hope you guys like it. :)**


End file.
